


Wie es zu den vier Mondphasen kam

by Mela_Beckanie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mela_Beckanie/pseuds/Mela_Beckanie
Relationships: Mond/Engel des Mondes, Sonne/Engel der Sonne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Wie es zu den vier Mondphasen kam

Zu einer Zeit, als die Planeten noch Wesen waren, bekam jeder von ihnen einen Engel, den ihm die Weltgottheit als Begleiter an die Seite stellte.

Der Planet Venus bekam einen jungen männlichen Engel mit einem bezaubernden Gesicht und den schönsten Flügeln, die ein Engel je getragen hatte. Der Engel des Mars war von kräftigem Körperbau und seine Flügel hatten eine tiefdunkelrote Färbung, sodass sie fast schwarz wirkten. Und der Engel der Erde war ein junges Mädchen, mit einem fröhlichen Gesicht und zartblauen Engelsflügeln.

So bekam jeder Planet seinen Engel und schließlich kam die Gottheit zu den beiden Himmelslichtern, den einzigen Planeten, denen es erlaubt war, Licht zu verbreiten und die Erde damit zu erhellen. Und sie sagte zu ihnen:

„Auch ihr sollt Engel bekommen, wie jeder andere Planet. Doch da ihr anders seid, sollen auch eure Engel anders sein. Ebenso wie ihr auch, werden sie die Gabe haben, ihr Licht zu verströmen und die Dunkelheit zu erhellen.“

Damit nahm die Weltgottheit ein wenig Licht der Sonne und ließ es die Gestalt eines Engels annehmen. Langes goldblondes Haar fiel ihr über den Rücken und die Flügel waren so hell wie die Sonne selbst. Ebenso verfuhr die Gottheit bei dem Mond, nahm einen Strahl seines silbrigen Lichtes und ließ es zu einem Engel werden. Blasser war die Haut des Engels im Vergleich zu ihrem sonnigen Gegenstück, doch nicht minder schön war ihre Gestalt anzusehen. Auch sie trug langes Haar, von silberner Farbe jedoch, und ihre Flügel schimmerten silberweiß, wie der Mondstrahl aus dem sie entstanden war.

Und die Sonne und der Mond freuten sich über ihre Engel und sie bedankten sich bei der Weltgottheit, denn nun mussten sie die Ewigkeit nicht mehr alleine verbringen.

Alles war gut, nein, hätte gut sein können, wenn... ja wenn der Mond nicht eifersüchtig geworden wäre.

Eine ganze Weile war er damit zufrieden, des Nachts seinen Silberglanz auf die Erde zu werfen und die Hektik des Tages der Sonne zu überlassen. Doch irgendwann, nach tausenden und abertausenden von Jahren, wurde es ihm doch langweilig, vor allem, da die Sonne berichtete, dass sich auf der Erde etwas tat. Tiere sollte es jetzt dort unten geben und auch Menschen. Und so fing der Mond an, die Sonne zu beneiden, weil sie jetzt jeden Tag dem Treiben der Menschen zusehen konnte, während er sich mit der Nacht begnügen musste.

Seinem Engel ging es ganz ähnlich, erzählte ihr doch der Sonnenengel ständig, was die Menschen taten, welche Erfindungen sie machten und wie viel Spass sie im Licht der Sonne hatten.

Eines Tages dann kam es zu einem Streit zwischen den beiden Planeten. Während der Auseinandersetzung wurde der Mond immer wütender, weil die Sonne darauf beharrte, nur sie habe das Recht, am Tag zu leuchten, sodass er schließlich seinem Engel befahl, den Engel der Sonne anzugreifen.

Die Gottheit sah, was die beiden Engel taten und ging dazwischen, um den Kampf zu beenden. In ihrer Klugheit erkannte sie, dass es nicht die Sonne gewesen war, die den Streit begonnen hatte. Und weil sie zudem im Recht war und sich nur gegenüber dem Mond verteidigt hatte, wurde sie von jeder Schuld befreit.

  
Den Mond jedoch bestrafte sie hart und verbannte seinen Engel auf die Erde, als Strafe für seinen Hochmut. Von seinem Engel getrennt, hüllte sich der Mond in Finsternis aus Trauer über den Verlust. Der Engel jedoch, der nun auf Erden wandelte, sprach jede Nacht zu seinem Planeten, bettelte und flehte, dass er sich doch wieder zeigen möge, doch alle ihre Worte blieben ungehört.

Einige Zeit ging ins Land und mit jeder vergangenen Nacht wurde das Flehen des Engels verzweifelter bis sie es schließlich ganz aufgab, nach ihren Gefährten zu rufen. Die Sonne, obwohl sie für die Bestrafung des Mondes gewesen war, konnte es bald nicht mehr mit ansehen und bekam gar Gewissensbisse, weil sie nicht ganz unschuldig daran war, dass die beiden für einander bestimmten nun unter einer Trennung zu leiden hatten.

Und so ging sie zu dem Mond hin und bot ihm an, dass er während der Zeit, in der Schnee und Kälte auf der Erde herrschte, die frühen und späten Stunden des Tages bekommen könnte. Seine silbrige Gestalt, so schmeichelte sie ihm, passe wunderbar zu dem weißen Schnee und der von seinem Licht beschienene Schnee würde sicherlich die Menschen erfreuen.

Noch nicht ganz von ihren Worten überzeugt, blickte der Mond zu der ihm nun zustehenden Zeit zur Erde hinab. Und wirklich glitzerte der Schnee, als habe man silberne Flocken darüber ausgestreut und die Menschen bestaunten dieses wundersame Schauspiel.

Der Engel indes hörte davon und neu erwachte die Hoffnung in ihrem Herzen. Früh am nächsten Tage, als die Menschen noch schliefen, kniete sie sich in den weichen Schnee und hob den Blick zum Himmel. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit sprach sie wieder zu ihrem Planeten. Und als dessen silberner Schein zur Erde fiel, ging ein hellweißes Strahlen von ihrer Gestalt aus und wie flüssiges Silber glänzten ihre Haare.

Der Mond, dem dieses überirdische Leuchten nicht entgangen war, wandte sich ihr sofort entgegen und liebevoll betrachtete er seinen Engel und lauschte ihrer Stimme. Die ihnen auferlegte Trennung war vergessen und Freude herrschte auf beiden Seiten.

Es hätte eine glückliche Zeit werden können, wäre nicht irgendwann der Schnee wieder geschmolzen und der Sommer ins Land gezogen. Freundlich, aber bestimmt erinnerte die Sonne den Mond daran, dass seine Zeit bald abgelaufen sei und sie schon früh die Erde erhellen und erst spät wieder weichen würde. Da wurde der Mond traurig und wandte sein Gesicht ab, sodass der Engel nicht sah, dass er mit einem Auge weinte. Voll Glück darüber ihren Planeten wieder zu haben, bemerkte der Engel jedoch nicht, dass sein Strahlen schwächer geworden war und sein Lachen zunehmend gezwungener klang.

  
Und schließlich war der Tag gekommen, an dem die Sonne den Mond ablöste und ihr goldenes Strahlen begrüßte die Menschen. Als der Engel dies sah, floh er voll Trauer in den Wald und vergoss bittere Tränen. Und ihr Weinen war so bitterlich und verzweifelt, dass es sogar die Sonne hörte. Da meldete sich erneut ihr Gewissen und seine Stimme war lauter als zuvor. So laut, dass die Sonne sich schämte, ihr Licht auf die Erde zu senden und sich hinter einer großen Regenwolke versteckte.

Die Menschen wunderten sich sehr darüber, die Sonne am Tage verschwunden zu sehen und diskutierten laut über dieses Ereignis. So kam dies auch der Weltgottheit zu Ohren und sie eilte los, die Sonne zu suchen und zu bestrafen, weil sie die ihr auferlegte Aufgabe nicht ausführte. Und sie fand sie schließlich, versteckt im Dunst einer Regenwolke und stellte sie zur Rede.

Da erklärte die Sonne, sie schäme sich, weil sie den Mond und seinen Engel so unglücklich gemacht habe und sie wolle so lange nicht mehr scheinen, bis der Mond und sein Engel wieder vereint seien. Und als die Weltgottheit zur Erde hinabsah und das Klagen des Engels hörte, da wurde ihr Gesicht weich und sie versprach der Sonne, dass sie ihnen helfen würde.

Weil sie aber die Verbannung des Engels nicht aufheben konnte, überlegte sie lange hin und her. Erst als die Sonne dreimal die Erde beschienen hatte, war eine Lösung gefunden. Und die Weltgottheit ging zum Mond und unterbreitete ihm ihren Vorschlag. Lange hörte ihr der Mond zu und während sie sprach erhellte sich zunehmend sein Gesicht, bis es schließlich so hell leuchtete, dass die Menschen auf der Erde die Köpfe zum Himmel wandten und verwundert über die zweite, silbrige Sonne staunten.

Und wie es die Weltgottheit mit dem Mond besprochen hatte, so kam sie in der darauffolgenden Nacht auf die Erde und suchte den Engel des Mondes auf. Sie erklärte ihr, dass sich die Sonne für sie beide eingesetzt habe und dass sie eine Lösung ersonnen habe, die sie ihrem Planeten wieder näher bringen würde. Und ebenso wie der Mond, so erstrahlte auch das Gesicht des Engels, als sie dies hörte.

Und da es nun beschlossen war, führte die Weltgottheit ihren Plan durch.

Dem Mond und seinem Engel gewährte sie das Geschenk der Seelenverwandtschaft, das sie in ihren Geistern verbunden sein ließ auch wenn sie einander nicht sehen konnten.

Dann bestimmte sie, dass der Mond sich zu bestimmten Zeiten voll, halb oder gar nicht zu zeigen hatte. So konnte er sich nicht mehr von seinen Gefühlen hinreißen lassen und auch die Sonne hatte keinen Grund auf ihn eifersüchtig zu sein.

Zuletzt lehrte sie dem Engel die vier besonderen Fähigkeiten des Mondes, von denen sie jedoch immer nur eine würde beherrschen können, je nachdem welche Seite er ihr zuwandte. Stand er voll und rund am Himmel, besaß sie die Kraft zu heilen. In der Zeit des Abschieds, wo er kleiner und kleiner wurde, konnte sie durch bloße Berührung ein Wesen in tiefen Schlaf versetzen. War er dann schließlich ganz aus ihrem Blick verschwunden, so vermochte sie die Zeit anzuhalten. Und kam er wieder zu ihr zurück, so konnte sie in seinem Glanz einen Teil der Zukunft eines jeden lesen.

Seit jenem Tag kennen wir die vier Phasen des Mondes und wissen, warum die Sonne im Sommer, der Mond aber im Winter länger am Himmel zu sehen ist. Denn die Sonne hat ihr Versprechen gehalten und dem Mond auch weiterhin die frühen und späten Stunden des Winters überlassen.

Sein Engel indes wandelt noch immer auf Erden. Und manchmal, wenn ihn die Last der Trennung zu erdrücken droht, gewährt die Sonne dem Mond, dass er am Tage vor ihr Antlitz tritt, um wieder die Hoffnung in seinem Engel zu wecken. 

Was die Weltgottheit von diesem Bruch gegen ihre Regeln hält? Nun auch eine Göttin versteht es, sich in andere Wesen einzufühlen, selbst wenn sie nicht menschlich zu sein scheinen.


End file.
